


Coffee and walking through a park

by Leonoracas



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fake Relationship, Lets Write Sherlock, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonoracas/pseuds/Leonoracas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ve heard so much of you” was the last thing Greg Lestrade heard before he passed out. When he regained consciousness he was tied up on a chair.<br/>Lets write Sherlock challenge 5 (write a fic about the minor characters of Sherlock) - Greg got kidnapped by Moriarty and Moriarty has a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee and walking through a park

**Author's Note:**

> Ok... This is a try for the let's write Sherlock challenge 5 - Where Moriarty takes Lestrade on a "fake" date.

“I’ve heard so much of you” was the last thing Greg Lestrade heard before he passed out. When he regained consciousness he was tied up on a chair. Greg felt blurry but still tried to observe the room he was left alone. It didn’t take him long to realize he was in his living room.  
“Isn’t it nice? I thought I choose a place you already now!” A man came into view. He wore a suit, which was probably expensive, and had a smile on his face which was terrifying in its own way. “You know DI, I’m really bored today... and then I got a nice idea but for it to work I need your... assistance.” – “What do you want from me?” Greg got slapped in his face, surprised by this action he almost fell to the floor while still tied up but the man stopped it just in time. “I know you’re stupid, but you’re not THAT stupid. Think. What could I, a consulting criminal, want from a poor, divorced DI who was seen with a guy who occupies a miner place in the government?”  
“I don’t play games – Just tell me what you want.” gritted Greg out, his face still red from the slap across his check but eyes as cold as stone. “I want to take you out on a date” – “What?”  
“You heard me Greg. I can call you Greg can I? Or would you prefer something else? I want to take you out on a date. I’ve heard someone once say that a date is where two people who like each other go out and have fun.” If this man wouldn’t look so scary while talking he would have thought the man was joking; now he just thought that this man was crazy. “I don’t like you” he said, but the man didn’t mind. “Neither do I but we’ll just pretend to like each other, darling. Oh and before you think to decline this nice invitation for this date let me tell you this: I have my snipers set up on your team, they’ll fire on my command. So how about drinking coffee and walking in the park?” Greg decided fast, his team couldn’t get hurt because of him and this man doesn’t seem to be bluffing. “Sounds nice,” he let out, defeated.  
The coffee wasn’t that bad if you ignore the fact that this man was a maniac. The scary part was that this man seemed to know how much milk and sugar he used normally and that he could act like they’ve known each other for ages. “Lovely isn’t it darling?” He nodded. “Don’t look like you’re about to die, because if you do you’re not of use and you and your team will be killed”. How reassuring thought Greg while he made a grimace that should have been a smile. He had to play a part – what use that would be for this man was still unclear – so he searched his brain for something useful to say. “That’s a nice you are wearing” – “You’ve noticed! It’s Westwood, more worth than everything you own. Just for you Darling... oh you don’t even know how to call me. Silly me, we can’t play when you’re not fully informed about the rules”. Greg looked around, the coffee shop where they were sitting was nearly empty and nobody seemed to realize that he was a hostage. They weren’t listening to them, didn’t hear the threats thrown at him and his team. He secretly agreed in this moment, that people just don’t observe. But his thought process got interrupted. “You can call me Sexy”  
Greg stayed in silence afterwards. The man shook his head. “Don’t try anything. You’re almost done and the coffee wasn’t too bad was it? Just look at this paper, read it and put it in the bin afterwards. Then we’re going for a walk in the park and as soon as you get the signal you say what you’ve read on the paper clear?”  
While they walked through the park Greg got the impression that he was being watched. The man took his hand and walked with him in silence. After a few minutes he suddenly stopped. “That had been a lovely date darling and I do hope you’ve enjoyed it as much as I did” – Greg stayed quiet, he didn’t know what the signal would be but that wasn’t it because the man was still speaking, “I knew it would be hard for you to decide but I’ve always been better than HIM” Was he imagining things or did the CCTV camera near them just move a bit more in their direction? “Thanks for the lovely date I’ll be going” and the man kissed him, forced himself on him. Roughly opening his mouth and demanding entrance.  
Greg couldn’t breathe and the man intensified the kiss and when they went apart he was gasping for air. That had been clearly his signal and he knew what to do.  
“...Yes...that had been a lovely date and I....couldn’t think of a better way to spend the day.” He caught sight of the CCTV camera and it clearly observed this scene. He knew that this whole ordeal just got more embarrassing with each minute but he had to do it. “Please” he said, the man already looked smug. “Please....Sexy.... don’t go”, he hated himself, “come home with me and we’ll make this day unforgettable.” He knew that he’ll never forget it. The man just took his hand kissed him harsh and took him home.  
The CCTV camera was still following them.  
  
Jim knew that he had done the right thing. The DI was back home, unconscious again, while Mycroft Holmes was on his way to him. Who would have thought that irritating Mycroft by fake dating his crush would be so fun?  
He expects that Mycroft won’t pay that much attention to some important crimes because he’ll make sure that his DI won’t become Jims property. – Yes everything went like Jim Moriarty had planned.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it a bit and I'm sorry for every mistake I made. If you're interested, I'm looking for a beta. English isn't my first language and my grammar can be really bad sometimes - that means I would appreciate having a beta-reader.  
> Just additional information: That was my first fanfiction completly written in english.


End file.
